Footsie Fun
by LycoX
Summary: What happens when Liam finally finds out about the footsie shenanigans going on between Gwen and Hayden? General insanity pretty much!


**Footsie Fun**

 **Disclaimer: Takes place a week after 'I Had No Idea!' and as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

It'd been a complete fluke of nature that it happened. Something that none of them, particularly Gwen and Hayden, though mostly Gwen could have seen coming. Said thing that had come you wonder? Why Liam Dunbar finally catching on to the little footsie shenanigans Gwen was pulling with Hayden! Shenanigans Hayden herself tried to get to stop but usually made half hearted attempts over as it wasn't like it was a bad thing to do! Or at least that's what she thought anyway. Liam had pretty much freaked out over it after seeing their footsie antics after he'd dropped a pencil and bent down to pick it up. And not even Malia's annoyed growling could deter him from his freak out over the whole thing. "Geez, Lee, its not a big deal!" Declared Gwen with an eyeroll.

"Yes! Yes it is a big deal! Cause first its footsie between you two, then painting your nails, and then doing the other's hair! And then before I know it! I'm without a girlfriend!"

Theo snorted at that in amusement and then laughing at the glare he got his way from Liam. "Dude, you are seriously goin' nuts for nothin'."

"You knew, didn't you!?"

"Yeah, I knew. Its not like they were makin' out! Now that I would have said something to you about."

"Really!?"

"Hell no!"

Liam's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets over that and told the Chimera he sucked big time for being such an ass before looking towards the two girls. "You two haven't… You know, done that have you!?"

"What!? NO!"

"Not for lack of tryin' anyway." Grumbled Gwen.

"Oh God..." Moaned Hayden as she didn't need that being said!

"Oh my God! Its, its already started! I mean… You never let ME play footsie with you!"

"Great, now we're hearing the sordid details of their relationship." Muttered Corey sourly.

Bad enough the two made out just about everywhere without a care in the world! Sure, he and Mason did that sometimes too. But it was also while being invisible just cause they could be! Mason sniggered and shook his head. "Lee, man, I don't think we're ready to know what exactly you and Hayd get up too."

"Or don't get up too." Added Theo helpfully with a smirk.

 _I need a better Pack._ Thought Malia darkly.

Hell, maybe she should see if those Skinwalkers will let her hang around with Kira while she does her thing. It has to be a lot better then this Hell! "You guys suck!" Huffed Liam unhappily.

"Lee, baby, I just… You know, didn't think you wanted any footsie? I mean… We make out a lot and have sex quite a bit. Soooo… I just never thought about that with you?"

Hayden honestly wasn't sure if she was digging herself into a hole here or not. "Dude, she's totally lying. She doesn't think you have it in you to provide her any footsie pleasure."

"SHUT UP THEO!" Screamed a blushing Hayden.

Making him chuckle. "Ohh, someone's blushing!"

"Malia, can I hurt him?"

"Knock yourself out." Came the absent minded reply as Malia had managed to get absorbed into something on her phone.

"I CAN TOO PROVIDE FOOTSIE PLEASURE! I COULD PROBABLY DO IT BETTER THEN GWEN COULD!"

Unfortunately for Liam, his ranting had brought him directly into an angry Hayden's path and got bowled over as she lunged for Theo. And then proceeded to beat the ever living Hell out of him! "CAN SOMEONE GET HER OFF!?" Yelled the boy in distress.

But no one was quite willing to do so cause of how funny the whole damned thing was. Gwen herself was leaning over Liam's shocked self with a grin on her lips. "Ain't nobody who can do footsie better then me. I'm a footsie champ."

"Yeah, totally. What time's lunch mom?"

Shaking her head in amusement, the girl went back to her seat at the McCall kitchen table. "KIDS! PLEASE DON'T DAMAGE ANYTHING!" Came Melissa's voice from upstairs.

"YOU GOT IT MRS. MCCALL!" Yelled back Corey.

A satisfied Hayden then got up and dusted herself off after soundly thrashing Theo. Who wasn't moving much and groaning in pain. "Ohh… Not even getting my heart ripped out on repeat hurt this badly..."

Looking down at her fallen boyfriend and ignoring a certain Chimera while the others minus Malia laughed, Hayden came to a decision and grabbed Liam by the foot. "You want footsie with me Liam? Then you're GONNA GET FOOTSIE!" Proclaimed the girl and proceeded to drag him out of the house.

"Should I be jealous?"

Mason chuckled. "If you two were actually together then… Yeah."

"Oh, we are. She just doesn't know that. I mean, its not like I footsie with just anyone you know."

"Right, we'll uhh, we'll keep that in mind."

"You got any tips?" Asked Corey all of a sudden and causing Mason and Gwen to look at him in surprise.

Causing him to look a little defensive. "What!? I'm just… You know curious!"

Gwen grinned at him while Mason just smiled. "I got somethin' for ya. I'll text ya later."

"Sweet."

Mason could be seen smiling widely and nudging his foot against Corey's. Causing him to look his way with a bashful smile of his own. As for the great footsie exploration between Hayden and Liam? Let's just say it really didn't go that well for those two as they explored that area of their relationship. It even led to Liam declaring that no more footsie was to ever happen again between any of them sometime later. Though he was mostly staring straight at Gwen as he said this and she'd just grin back at him in return. "Its okay Lee Lee, I won't completely steal your girl from ya."

Hayden just sighed forlornly as her boyfriend sputtered. "We… WE NEED BOUNDARIES AROUND HERE!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yeah, I really don't think that's gonna be happening anytime soon Liam!**


End file.
